User blog:GreenMoriyama/Sauna, the Yordle-Brawler
IMPORTANT NOTE: All numbers can be changed. The concept is key, though. Advice, comments, and constructive criticism is always accepted. |alttype = |date = 2015-08-23 |author = Green Moriyama |rangetype = melee |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 40 |hp_base = 571 |hp_lvl = 85 |mp_base = |mp_lvl = |mp5_base = |mp5_lvl = |resource = Fury |ad_base = 60 |ad_lvl = 3.25 |range = 125 |arm_base = 25 |arm_lvl = 3.25 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.644 |as_lvl = 3.6 |hp5_base = 8.34 |hp5_lvl = 0.75 |ms = 345 }} Sauna, the Yordle-Brawler is a custom champion in League of Legends. Hello, summoners. This is Green Moriyama...and here is my first champion concept. "First? But you made Niina before and other customs champions under a different name!" In answer to that, those were concepts made by [[User:TakaHann|'TK_Hann']], a friend of mine who has died down on his activities on the net to focus on real life issues/matters. He "bestowed" me his custom champions, so it could be said I'm doing him the honor of creating custom champions in his steed. But, I say here, these are only concepts; I would not like to consider them as finalized custom champions, knowing that I only know so much about League of Legends (only having joined the game recently, playing from time to time). Now, that aside, once again I say, I introduce to you all my first champion concept, , the Yordle-Brawler. Capable of packing a punch when she trains her thoughts on one single target, Sauna is presumably excellent at executing enemies in both long fights and short brawls. Enjoy, and Sauna will be in the care of your comments and criticism. -'Green Moriyama' Abilities Sauna generates 5 (1 's Rank) Fury on-hit, plus an additional Fury against enemy champions. Sauna loses 8 Fury per second if she has not gained any in the last 6 seconds. |description2= Sauna's basic abilities receive increased values per Fury consumed by them. }} | }} Sauna’s next basic attack within the next 6 seconds gains bonus attack range, allowing her to dash to an enemy and them by 50% for one second. |description2 = Upon impacting the target, Sauna assaults her target over the next seconds, striking three times, each strike dealing physical damage. '' Assault Rush'' applies on-hit effects only on the first strike. |leveling2= % AD)}}| % AD)}}}} |range = | }} |cost= 20 |costtype= Fury |cooldown= }} | |additional = *Although during the 0.5 seconds, Sauna cannot be hit by manually targeted skills, she can still be hit by auto-targeted and AoE abilities. }}}} Sauna gains bonus attack speed. Basic attacks grant Sauna a stack of Concentration for three seconds, up to four stacks. At maximum stacks, her passive attack speed bonus is tripled. |leveling= % |description2= Sauna stores energy for 5 seconds, consuming Fury over the first 2.5 seconds. Sauna can still move & basic attack while channeling, but cannot use abilities, neither is Concentration’s passive bonus attack speed active, although it will still stack up. |description3= Upon reactivation or if interrupted, Sauna gains a shield and 45% (+ % per '''Fury' consumed'') decaying bonus movement speed for a few seconds. Basic attacks extend the duration of Concentration by seconds, with the bonus capping at 3 seconds. |leveling2= % of max health}} (+ % of max health}} per 10 Fury consumed) |leveling3= |cost= 40 |costtype= Fury per second |cooldown= }} | % per second, down to a minimum of 10%. *At 100 Fury, Concentration provides a shield equal to % of Sauna's maximum health}} and 75% decaying bonus movement speed. **This ability can be reactivated immediately after activation to consume the minimum amount of Fury. }}}} : Sauna dashes in a line. At the end of the dash, or upon colliding with an enemy champion or large monster/minion, Sauna deals physical damage to units around her, for seconds. |leveling= (+ % AD}} per Fury consumed) |description2= If Sauna collides with an enemy champion or large monster/minion, she uppercuts the target, channeling over 0.25 (+ per '''Fury' consumed'') seconds, dealing increased damage to it, applying on-hit effects and for twice the duration of Sauna's uppercut, which caps at seconds. |leveling2= (+ % AD}} per Fury consumed) |range = | | | }} |cost= 50% |costtype= Current Fury |cooldown= }} | per Fury consumed) seconds after Sauna is done chanelling. **During the channel, Sauna can still perform non-movement actions, such as activating her other basic abilities, items or a spell. She cannot basic attack or dash. *At 100 Fury, Vulcan Uppercut inflicts physical damage equal to (+ % AD}}) to the single-target while knocking up that target for the max duration of 1.5 seconds. **The target of this damage will not be affected by the AoE. }}}} After a , Sauna gains increased range on her basic abilities and basic attacks. |description2= Sauna will also receive Overrage, allowing her basic abilities to not consume Fury, but are still empowered as if they are consuming Fury. Abilities also receive bonus effectiveness (bonus damage for Assault Rush & Vulcan Uppercut, bonus shield for Concentration). |description3= During God Fist’s duration, upon reaching maximum Fury, Sauna can use once. |leveling= |leveling2= % |cooldown= |range= }} |cost= no |costtype= cost }} |range= }} }} | }} Background Techmaturgically-Enforced (Of mysterious origins) |render = |gender = Female |race = Yordle |birthplace = Farm on the edges of Bandle City |residence = Piltover Outskirts |occupation = * Police Officer An Apprehension Officer * Workout/Boxing Gym Owner * Boxing Champion |faction = * Piltover * The POPF (Piltover Outskirt Police Force) * Bandle City }} Lore Main A Yordle with a simple yet dark past, Sauna is a brawler who trains under a master martial artist with magical talents from Piltover. With the capability to pack a punch that can break walls with her bare hands, Sauna is a gifted Yordle of brute strength. Along with her master, Sauna serves the city of Piltover as part of a brawling force that apprehends outlaws on the outskirts: the Piltover Outskirt Police Force. New Expanded Backstory WIP Hidden= |-| Show= Meet Sauna, a boxing Yordle who battled in the underground arena of Zaun, but eventually was backstabbed because she was "unfair" (in truth her Yordle magic was playing tricks on her competitors, although she was not aware of this). Eventually Sauna signs up to a scientist's experiment "to exact revenge" on the backstabbers who are also the scientist's enemies (this is currently WIP; likely candidate is Viktor). But after the event, she is disposed of with the experimental gauntlets that are drilled into her arms. All this scientist says is "I did you a service. If you want more, go up." As Sauna trudges upwards, vicious and depressed thoughts attack her. Sauna attempts to fight back mentally, but by the time she arrives in Piltover, she attacks people in spite, only to be chased out. Then here comes the Piltover Outskirts, a fan-made third part of the Piltover-Zaun city where people can reside outside the factories of Zaun and the science hub of Piltover. Sauna finds herself in the streets there, encountering a man (another champ idea). He offers his help, and in what little sanity she can muster, she accepts. Sauna nowadays works with the man as a police officer of the Outskirts, meanwhile trying to rehab her broken sanity. Chasing criminals seem to be an outlet for her anger, but surely a dangerous one if she goes berserk. She uses boxing as a means to veer her attention away from the pain/negative emotions. Other Backstory Hidden= |-| In the Backstreets= Piltover, the City of Progress. Inventors are plenty and citizens in use of their inventions much the same. But on the outskirts of this grand city-state lie much more humble homes. Although they too rely on the Techmaturgical devices, the life of those in the outskirts is much more calm and quiet as the buildings are mostly void of large machinery and clockworks. Yet, there is no shortage of criminals here, from the small petty thieves to the ambitious Zaunite black market runners. And in one such alleyway... "Out of my way," a man shouts, running with a sack of stolen gold in arm. Together with him, three other men run with similar sacks. "Today is a good catch, bro," one of the other men, younger than the rest, mentions to their leader. "Normally, we only have a sack if not less." "Shush you! We are not done until...," before the leader can finish warning the young man, he sees behind his pursuers. "The POPF!! They're already onto us," the running man in the back shrieks in fear, pointing at whoever is being them. As the robbers weave through the streets and alleys of the Piltovian outskirts, one person chases them with ease. With a very small stature and long ears, this Yordle has her eyes on the target of the day. ... Old Backstory Bandle City farm girl= Long before, Sauna was born in the outskirts of Bandle City, where her parents farmed peacefully. While her parents tilled the fields, she was fonder of something else: fighting. Day in, day out, she would pick a friendly fight with some of the local Yordles who also liked a little brawl. Even at home, Sauna enjoyed throwing powerful punches at a punching bag. While her parents did not expect to have such a child, they did not say a word of rebuke as they saw the joy on Sauna’s face. But one night, a group of bandits ravaged the farmland under the new moon. As much as Sauna tried to fight off the bandits, she was unable to protect her parents nor the farmland they cherished so much. In the end, with her parents killed, the farmland burnt and no one coming to their aid, Sauna was taken away from her home. |-| Years of imprisonment= The bandits traveled around Runeterra, keeping the Yordle child in the solitude of a metal cage. Every moment that she could, Sauna tried to break out of her containment, only resulting in gashed knuckles and no sign of hope. The bandits used her as entertainment, watching her hopelessly throw her fists at the metal bars as they ate full meals. Years passed and nothing had changed for Sauna as the bandits raided ruins and pillaged small villages. One ominous day, as the bandits were raiding an old tomb on the Tempest Flats that was only a mile or less away from the Great Barrier, they came across an ancient piece of relic. A pair of gauntlets made of gold, with visible cracks here and there. To these bandits, some could see fortune if they sold it while others wanted to selfishly use it to be plainly powerful. As the bandits fought over what to do with the relic though, a mysterious man had arrived to stop their deed. Slamming his fist into the ground among the bandits, all the bandits had been thrown meters away, falling to the ground either unconsciously or injured. The impact was great enough that their wagons around them were also damaged and thrown by the powerful ground slam. This included the gauntlet relic and the cage Sauna was imprisoned in. As the relic flew into the air, Sauna’s cage had hit the ground, breaking into bits. But rather than running, Sauna could only grovel on the ground as her emotions gathered. Hatred. Resentment. Ferocity. All she could think about was the remnants of her dreams, of becoming a great brawler. But not for fame and honor as she once desired before, but for violence as hate settled in. And as if to answer her raging emotions, the gauntlet relic fell right in front her. And they called to her: "Use me...Satisfy your true feelings. Take '''revenge' and make them pay!"'' The spirit of the relic called to Sauna, and she answered by taking them and equipping them on her bruised hands. Immediately, she stood up as the spirit’s energy filled within her tired body. Around her arms appeared spiritual fists, surrounding her body with mystical armor. That is when she threw her body forward to everyone in sight. Even if they were unconscious on the ground or limping away in injury, Sauna discriminated no one of her wrath. Body after body, she had given a beating no one would be able to survive. The only ones standing in the end were Sauna and her supposed savior. But it didn’t matter to her that this man had "saved" her. Rage blinded her and the spirit of the relics kept her from regaining sanity. Thus she charged forward, throwing a mighty fist at the man. But regardless of the weight thrown behind her fist, Sauna’s punch was immediately stopped by the man. Above all, only with the palm of one hand without any sign of effort. He had the upper hand, and she knew it now. Even then, she continued to assault the man with all she could. Her relentless assault only came to an end when the man finally gave a solid combination of punches and kicks in the blink of an eye, causing her to fall unconscious. The relic’s spirit armor was nothing in the wake of this man’s fist. |-| Salvation...?= Sauna woke to find herself strapped to a bed, restrained by harsh bindings. There, the same man who she had faced back at the tomb was standing. He explained that he had brought her back to his home city of Piltover. and alike were dazzled by the gauntlet relics that were on Sauna’s hands as it contained the spirit of an ancient warrior who had gone mad from thoughts of revenge and hatred. But with the cracks from being damaged and the waning from age, the spirit within had weakened, although still holding some of the legendary power it used to hold. For untold reason though, the gauntlets couldn’t be remove from Sauna’s hands through conventional means as they had become an integrated part of her body. While the man was ordered to restrain Sauna in custody for being a potential danger to the city, he showed kindness to the Yordle who had faced internal torture. Having seen potential in Sauna’s fighting skills, he offered her to be his pupil. While hate still ran in her veins, along with pessimism and indifference from her years of solitude, Sauna opened up to the warmth of this man, accepting his offer. In this man, she entrusted the fact that she may find hope in life... Quotes *"More force... doesn't mean more power." *"Isn't there more... than rough words?" *"I understand the persistence... but I do not respect impatience." Taunting an enemy *"I don't mean to be rude... but keys are not fit on this field." *"As honest as you may be... I cannot forgive thievery." Taunting an enemy *"You strike the heart... but you will not be able to strike mine." *"Such devious methods will never take me down." *"Arms should aim true... from the get-go." Taunting an enemy Channeler (Hana, Chiharu, Mima) *"I'll only offer what forgiveness I can." *"Idols? There is no need for such here." *I love music, but the melody you play fights against me." Taunting an enemy Wyre Nilo *"Lock away my options... I will show you that I can make my own." *"You hide behind petty gloves. Mine will break you through." Taunting an enemy *"Let me warm up... that cold blade." *"We are all on a journey... and may this fight teach us both well." *"You may slow me... but my fists will remain unstoppable." Joke *"Even boxers aren't immune to dizziness..." *"This... is a lot tiresome than I thought it would be..." *"Shouldn't... shouldn't do that often..." *"That may have been a bit too hardcore... Dance *"Hallelujah. Alleluia. Ooh, oh ooh..." *"Hallelujah. Alleluia. With all my strength..." *"Hallelujah. Alleluia. To the future..." Upon using Assault Rush *"Take three..." *"Wait... a moment." *"No need... to rush." :During God Fist *"Shatter... and assault!" *"You won't... get away!" Upon using Assault Rush on *"Here are three... reasons for you to shut me up." *"Here are some solid... punches to take a bite on." Upon using Concentration *“Feelings... inwards...” *“Concentrate... concentrate...” *“Thoughts... focus...” :During God Fist *"Calm... calm...!" *"Concentrate... concentrate...!" *"Hush... Hush down...!" Upon colliding with an enemy with Vulcan Uppercut *"Up...!" *"Into the sky!" *"Score!" *"Skywards!" Upon using Vulcan Uppercut on *"Your turn to be dunked!" *"Feel the same brunt!" Upon using Vulcan Uppercut on *"Power slam!" Upon using God Fist *"rrrRAAAWWWRGH!!!" *"pppPOOWWEERRR!!!" *"rrrRAAAAGGEEE!!!" Upon using Eruption Core *"rrrRAAAWWWRGH!" *"sssSMAAASSSHH!" |}} Animation Concept Theoretical Item Build Skins & Trivia GreenMoriyama Sauna Splash Art.jpg|Classic Sauna LivesByProxy Sauna&Imoen.png|Imoen and Sauna Skins & Splash-arts *Knockout Sauna * *Project Sauna *Officer Sauna *Dragon Fist Sauna *Void Sauna Trivia * A pun to her name, Sauna loves relaxing in a sauna room, either to refresh herself or for the purpose of meditation and training. * Sauna’s dance, and the quote that comes with it, refers to the song “Victory” by Exile. Based on 1:44 to 2:15. * The ability Assault Rush is based upon a skill with a similar name ("Kill Rush"; in combination with another ability called "Assault Dive") used by Akihiko Sanada from Persona 4 Arena, a character that originates from Persona 3 as "The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie". **Akihiko also features an ability similar to Sauna's Vulcan Uppercut: Cyclone Uppercut. * Sauna can fight both left & right-handed, but is primarily a left-handed brawler. * Sauna's splash art and ability icons were drawn by Kai Yuan. Lore * Her gauntlets are speculated to be from Shurima, although the scientists and relic hunters are unable to make a conclusion due to the incapability to study the artifact properly. ** With the location of the tomb being on the Tempest Flats, it's not a far-fetched idea that the gauntlets are Shuriman relics that were stored outside the lands for reasons unknown. Skins trivia Knockout Sauna * This skin was inspired by various club fighters during America's prohibition era. * This skin is likely a reference to her original dream of becoming a famed boxer of the ring. * She shares this theme with . Imprisoned Sauna * As mentioned in the skins section, this is the depiction of Sauna right around her breakout from her containment, going berserk upon accepting the spirit within the gauntlet relic. Project Sauna * The theme behind Sauna's PROJECT skin is one of the possible outcomes for Runeterra. In this alternate, apocalyptic future, Sauna is part of the PROJECT Initiative, where members are augmented with cybernetics and other futuristic technology. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . Officer Sauna * She shares this theme with , , and . Dragon Fist Sauna * This skin was released in Lunar Revel 20XX. * She shares this theme with . Void Sauna * This theme is the supposed form Sauna would take if she had acquired her powers from void energy instead of from the ancient relic. * She shares this theme with and . Quotes * A handful of Sauna's quotes, most notably the quotes where she recites "fight" over and over, are a reference to "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. * During her dance, she recites some of the lines from the dance's song lyrics. ** Such lyrics were translated in English by Green Moriyama, the concept designer of Sauna. Relations * The magic brawler who had saved Sauna is her savior and now her mentor. Although she has no magical capabilities herself, she makes it up with her fighting skills and pure brute strength. * Sauna looks up to as a role-model in both a and light, but remains indifferent, feeling that such feelings would bring weakness in battle. * She was born and raised on the outskirts of Bandle City, but now resides on the outskirts of Piltover. Login Theme 極限状態 (kyokugen joutai; lit. "Extreme Situation") - Koutaro Nakagawa (from the OST of "Devil Survivor 2 the Animation") Patch History % bonus AD from 20%. ***Total base attack damage ratio increased to % bonus AD from 60%. ***With Fury cost changed, bonus attack damage ratio based on Fury consumed removed. **Ability cost changed to a flat 20 Fury from 40% current Fury. ***Damage now does not scale off Fury consumed. *'Concentration' (W) **Passive attack speed bonus changed to grant bonus attack speed at maximum stacks from granting the bonus per stack. ***Base bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ***Maximum bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ***Stacks count remain unchanged. **Active's activation method reworked and enhanced. ***First activation causes Sauna to consume Fury every half-second over 2.5 seconds. Five seconds after, or when manually done, the ability is reactivated. Second active grants the shield and bonus movement speed. ***Passive is not active during the first activation and she cannot activate her other abilities during this time. But, already active abilities will persist. **Base shield health rescaled to % of max health from a flat 6.5. ***Shield health from Fury consumption reduced to % of max health per Fury consumed from %. **Base bonus movement speed increased to 45% from 35%. ***Bonus movement speed per Fury consumed reduced to 0.3% from 0.4%. **Ability cost changed to 40 Fury per second from 75% current Fury. ***Ability cost now is consumed upon activation and attempts to consumed 100% of all current Fury. ***Possible to not consume all current Fury if reactivated in the given time. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Clarifications made in ability info description, such as how the channel affects Sauna and enemies, along with information on the AoE. **'Sauna' is now affected for half the duration of the knock-up inflicted on the target enemy, reducing its maximum duration to 0.75 seconds from 1.5. ***Maximum knock-up duration at 100 Fury unchanged. ***Due to changes in God Fist, maximum cap removed, thus making the maximum duration 1.5 seconds. **AoE base physical damage reduced to from . ***AoE attack damage ratio changed to 35% AD from 35% bonus AD. ***Bonus damage per consumed Fury ratio added, scaling at % AD per Fury consumed. *'God Fist' ® **Activation delay reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.75. **Overrage’s bonus maximum Fury removed. ***Overrage now grants bonus damage, or shield strength for Concentration. **'Eruption Core' (R2) ***Channel duration reduced to 0.75 seconds from 1. ***Clarified in ability description notes that its activation is uninteruptable. November 21, 2016: Patch V4.03 *Quotes added, especially for champion specific ones. *Bio box changed to accommodate for template changes. *Title for next backstory added. June 27, 2016: Patch V4.02 *Character bio box added. *Certain adjustments made to quotes and backstory. **Backstory changes including the specification of the organization Sauna is a part of (the POPF) and the clarification of friends and rivals. *Most of the abilities received additional info to their ability box to clarify the value of their statistics value at 100 Fury. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Knock-up and channel duration changed to 0.5 (+0.02 per Fury consumed) from 0.35 (+0.04 per Fury consumed). ***Maximum duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.75 seconds. April 15, 2016: Patch V4.01 *Added a taller image for Sauna's profile image. Profile square is now used as a part of the cci format. *Couple minor fixes to grammar. February 4, 2016: Patch V4.00 *"Voidborn" Sauna renamed into "Void Sauna". *'Brawler's Rage' (Innate) **Fury gain changed to on-hit from on-damage. **Fury decay cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8 seconds. *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Bonus damage per consumed Fury ratio reduced to % bonus AD from %. ***Total damage per consumed Fury ratio reduced to % bonus AD from %. **Cooldown reduced to from . **Ability cost increased to 40% current Fury from 20%. *'Concentration' (W) **Bonus movement speed per Fury consumed reduced to 0.4% from 0.5%. **Shield health from Fury consumption reduced to % of max health per Fury consumed from %. **Ability cost increased to 75% current Fury from 50%. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Bonus damage per consumed Fury ratio reduced to % bonus AD from %. **Bonus channel duration per consumed Fury reduced to 0.04 seconds from 0.05. **Ability cost increased to 50% current Fury from 20%. *'God Fist' ® **Basic attack on-hit AoE removed, along with related functions. **Increased basic attack ranged added, increasing Sauna's basic attack range to 200. **Overrage's bonus maximum Fury reduced to from . **Ability cost reduced to 0% current Fury from 100%. **'Eruption Core' ***God Fist duration reduction on activation removed. December 6, 2015: Patch V3.05 *Certain quotes adjusted to changes in the abilities. November 28, 2015: Patch V3.04 *Addition of an "afterwords". *'Brawler's Rage' (Innate) **Fury gain now activates on basic attacks instead on on-hit. **Fury decay increased to 8 from 5. *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Number of strikes reduced to 3 from 5. **Damage rescaled to accommodate for reduced number of strikes. ***Base physical damage per hit increased to from . ****Total base physical damage reduced from . ***Base attack damage ratio per hit increased to 20% bonus AD from 15%. ****Total base attack damage ratio reduced to 60% bonus AD from 75%. ***Bonus damage per consumed Fury ratio increased to % bonus AD from %. ****Total damage per consumed Fury ratio rescaled to % bonus AD from %. **Cooldown increased to from . **Does not reset autoattack timer anymore. *'Concentration' (W) **Bonus movement speed decay rate changed to % from %. **Active's cleanse and no-unit-collision removed. **Base shield health reduced to % from %. ***Shield health from Fury consumption reduced to % of max health per Fury consumed from %. **Ability cost increased to 50% current Fury from 40%. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **'Sauna' now pseudo-channels while she knocks up an enemy champion or large monster/minion. ***Now can collide with large minions. **Cooldown increased to from . **AoE radius increased to 150 from 125. ***AoE radius during God Fist increasedto 200 from 175. *'God Fist' ® **Splash damage fully based off of AD than "the damage applied to target". **Now does not apply on-hit effects on splash. ***Instead triggers lifesteal and grants Fury. **Duration reduced to from . **Ability cost increased to 100% current Fury from 0%. November 15, 2015: Patch V3.03 *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Base attack damage ratio per hit reduced to 15% bonus AD from 20%. ***Total base attack damage ratio reduced to 75% bonus AD from 100%. *'Concentration' (W) **Bonus movement speed decay rate changed to % from %. **Base shield health reduced to % from %. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Knock up duration values modified. ***On-target base knock up increased to 0.35 from 0.3. ***On-target knock up duration bonus per Fury consumed increased to 0.05 from 0.04. ***Maximum knock up duration reduced to 1.75 seconds from 2.25. **On-target bonus damage per consumed Fury reduced to % bonus AD from %. *'God Fist' ® **Bonus maximum Fury reduced to from . October 17, 2015: Patch V3.02 *Reuploaded splashart images that were missing due to incorrect image properties. *Ability icons added thanks to Kai Yuan again! *Base statistics increased. **Base attack damage increased to 60 from 59. **Attack damage growth increased to 3.25 from 3.15. **Base armor increased to 25 from 24.5. *'Brawler's Rage' (Innate) **Base Fury gain reduced to 5 from 6. **Fury decay reduced to 5 per second from 6. *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Bonus damage per consumed Fury ratio reduced to % bonus AD from %. ***Total damage per consumed Fury ratio reduced to % bonus AD from %. **Cooldown increased to from . *'Concentration' (W) **Base movement speed bonus reduced to 35% from 50%. **Bonus movement speed decay rate increased to % from %. **Shield health from Fury consumption reduced to % of max health per Fury consumed from %. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Knock up duration reduced. ***AoE knock up reduced to 0.25 from 0.5. ***On-target base knock up reduced to 0.3 from 0.75. ***On-target knock up duration bonus per Fury consumed reduced to 0.04 from 0.05. **AoE attack damage ratio reduced to 35% from 40%. **On-target attack damage ratio reduced to 45% bonus AD from 60%. ***On-target bonus damage per consumed Fury reduced to % bonus AD from %. *'God Fist' ® **Splash Damage Maximum Ratio reduced to 65% from 75%. **Splash Damage Minimum Ratio reduced to 30% from 40%. **Cooldown increased to from . **'Eruption Core' ***True damage reduced to from . ***Attack damage ratio reduced to 85% bonus AD from 125%. October 2, 2015: Patch V3.01 *Minor addition to lore in regards to the gauntlets' origins. *Minor changes to certain trivia. *Credits added to lyric translation by GreenMoriyama. *'Concentration' (W) **Base shield health reduced to % of max health from %. **Shield health from Fury consumption reduced to % of max health per Fury consumed from %. **Cooldown increased to from . September 26, 2015: Patch V3.00 *Splash-art added thanks to Kai Yuan! *Reorganization of and additions to trivia/animation/quotes section. **Added quotes and trivia in regards to Vi. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **AoE physical damage increased to from . **Knock up base duration on-target reduced to 0.75 seconds from 1 second. **On-target physical damage increased to from . **On-target attack damage ratio reduced to 60% from 75%. **On-target bonus damage per consumed Fury increased to % bonus AD from %. **Cooldown increased to from . *'God Fist' ® **Cast delay reduced to 0.75 seconds from one second. **Duration increased to from . **Cooldown increased to from . **'Eruption Core' ***Cast time increased to one second from 0.5 seconds. ***Now reduces half of the remain duration of "God Fist" upon cast. ***Damage ratio reduced to 125% bonus AD from 130%. September 4, 2015: Patch V2.01 *Added more items to her animations. *Small additions and changes to trivia, quotes and lore. *Ability boxes adjusted, reworded and revamped with the help of source coding by User:PrimusMobileVzla. **Clarifications made in tooltips. *'Concentration' (W) **Active's attack speed bonus removed. **Base shield health reduced to % of max health from %. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **On-target bonus damage per consumed Fury reduced to % bonus AD from %. *'God Fist' ® **'Eruption Core' ***Range increased to 475 from 375. September 1, 2015: Patch V2.00 *Basic Stats changed. **Health level reduced to 50 from 60. *Changes to her lore and trivia. **Added more to her base lore. **Added trivia in regards to one of her abilities. **Expanded on skin ideas. *Added "Development" *Adjustments made to most ability scaling based on Fury consumption to be consistent. *'Brawler's Rage' (Innate) **'Rage:' Fury generation from being hit removed. ***Fury gain increased to 6 + (1 per rank of God Fist) (+ when dealt to a champion) from 4 + (1 per rank of God Fist) (+ when dealt to a champion). **'Persistence:' Removed. *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Stun changed into a 50% slow. **Added missing activation duration: 6 seconds. **On-hit effects changed to first and last strike at 100% effectiveness. ***Initially applied on all strikes, granting on-hit effects 75% effectiveness, where flat rates would only have 30% effectiveness. **Physical damage per strike reduced to from . ***Total physical damage reduced to from . **Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 20% from 33%. ***Total bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 100% from 165%. **Bonus damage per consumed Fury ratio changed to % bonus AD. ***Damage per consumed Fury ratio adjusted to % bonus AD from physical damage. ***Total damage per consumed Fury ratio adjusted to % bonus AD from physical damage. *'Concentration' (W) **Passive's attack speed bonus reduced. ***Base attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. ***Bonus attack speed per stack reduced to % from %. **Active's attack speed bonus on Fury consumption removed. **Removed tenacity. **Maximum duration bonus from auto-attacks reduced to 3 seconds from 4. **Absorbing shield's health rescaled. ***Base health removed. ***Health scaling changed to maximum health from current health. ***Now scales off Fury consumption instead attaining bonus scaling during God Fist. ****Ratio during God Fist removed. ****Added % of max health per Fury consumed. **Cooldown reduced to from . *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Changed into a complete free-target dash that collides upon the first enemy champion or large monster hit. ***Initially was a targeted dash that could be a point-and-click for enemy champions or large monsters. **AoE physical damage adjusted. ***Physical damage reduced to from . ***AoE ratio changed to bonus AD from AD. ***Bonus damage per consumed Fury removed. **AoE radius reduced to 125 from 200. **AoE radius during God Fist reduced to 175 from 250. **On-target hit now applies on-hit effects to target. **Knock up duration on-target is now affected by Fury consumption. ***Knock up duration on-target increased to 1 second . ***Added a cap of 2.25 seconds. **On-target attack damage ratio reduced to 75% from 80%. **Bonus damage per consumed Fury rescaled to % bonus AD. ***On-target bonus damage per consumed Fury changed to % bonus AD per Fury consumed from physical damage. **Ability cost increased to 20% current Fury from 15%. *'God Fist' ® **Ability revamped. ***Passive removed. ***Armor, magic resistance and on-hit damage removed. **Now provides splash damage on auto attacks (along with given abilities) on-hit, dealing damage in an AoE. **Now grants "Overrage". ***Increases Sauna's maximum Fury by . ***Causes her abilities to have no cost, although they still receive bonus damage as if they are still consuming Fury. **Duration setup changed. ***Removed Fury activation requirement, along with Fury drain. ***Added a fixed duration of seconds. **'Eruption Core' ***Activation requirement adjusted. ****Can only be casted at max Fury during the duration of God Fist. ***Slow removed. ***Damage changed to true damage from physical damage. ****Damage increased to from . ***Damage ratio changed to 130% bonus AD from 50% AD. August 25, 2015: Patch V1.01 *New quotes added for Dance, along with other quotes. **Dance changed to from . **Adjusted trivia to accommodate. *Added skin ideas, new trivia and other add-ons. *Adjustments made to extended lore and relations in regards to the "magic brawler". *'Brawler's Rage' (Innate) **'Rage:' Fury reduction per second when out of battle increased to 6 from 2. **'Persistence:' Bonus movement speed based on current Fury increased to % from %. *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Stun duration reduced to 1 second at all ranks from . **Physical damage per strike reduced to from . ***Total physical damage reduced to from . **Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 33% from 25%. ***Total bonus attack damage ratio increased to 165% from 125%. **Bonus physical damage per consumed Fury increased to from . ***Total physical damage per consumed Fury increased to from . **Modified basic attack range reduced to 250 from 275. ***Modified basic attack range during God Fist reduced to 325 from 350. *'Concentration' (W) **Reducing cleanse effect from cleansing all CCs to cleansing only slows. **Maximum health ratio for shields during God Fist adjusted to scale off from God Fist's rank from scaling off from Concentration's rank. ***Maximum health ratio scaling adjusted and reduced to % from %. **Cooldown increased to from . *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Knock up duration reduced. ***AoE knock up reduced to 0.5 from 0.75. ***On-target knock up reduced to 1.25 from 1.5. **On-target physical damage reduced to from . **AoE attack damage ratio reduced to 40% from 55%. **On-target attack damage ratio changed to bonus attack damage. ***On-target ratio changed to 80% bonus AD from 75% AD. **Bonus damage per consumed Fury rescaled to flat values. ***AoE bonus damage per consumed Fury changed to physical damage from 2% AD. ***On-target bonus damage per consumed Fury changed to physical damage from 4.5% AD. **Dash range reduced to 500 from 550. ***Dash range during God Fist reduced to 600 from 650. **AoE radius during God Fist reduced to 250 from 275. **Cooldown increased to from . *'God Fist' ® **Fury requirement for activation reduced to 60 from 85. **Bonus armor reduced to from . ***Bonus armor ratio reduced to 25% from 50%. **Bonus magic resistance reduce to from . ***Bonus magic resistance ratio reduced to 45% from 75%. **Recast cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. **'Eruption Core' ***New activation requirement added: Cannot be used during the first 3 seconds of God Fist's activation. ***Knock up changed into a 50% slow, with a duration of . ***Attack damage ratio reduced to 50% at all ranks from %. August 23, 2015: Added *'Brawler's Rage' (Innate) **'Rage': Running on rage that flows through her, Sauna becomes enraged when in battle. **'Persistence': As her rage deepens, Sauna's movement hastens. *'Assault Rush' (Q) **Sauna skillfully charges an opponent, shuffling around them as she assault them with a barrage of fists. *'Concentration' (W) **Sauna collects herself as she focus on battle. When she needs, Sauna can focus her thoughts to fight with speed and power, ignoring some of the damage that comes her way. *'Vulcan Uppercut' (E) **Sauna dashes in a given direction, initiating a devastating uppercut that carries surrounding enemies into the air. *'God Fist' ® **Using the enchanted gauntlets she wears, Sauna is able to call forth large fists of energy, to increase her battle potential as she unleashes her wrath. Even when not activated, God Fist passively grants Sauna power. |}} Development Sauna was a concept taken from ''TK Hann's'' "journal" of champions. Having matters to deal with (college, work, etc), he decided that he couldn't commit to many of his hobbies, one of them being gaming, which included LoL and his custom champion creation projects. Even then, he wanted to leave these ideas to be worked on by someone, so he handed them over to me. From ideas to concepts, Sauna was the first one that had caught my eyes and I immediately went to work with her. At first, she was only made up of her abilities, with a lore that wasn't as written out, only elaborating on the minimum of what is her current lore. But after some tweaking, I had given her a place she belongs, or at the very least I believe that to be true. Sauna originally was a character who seemed to start out from the concept of her Assault Rush, a concept taken from Akihiko Sanada from the Persona series. In Persona 4 Arena, he utilizes "Killer Rush" that is a 5-hit combo where Sanada dashes around her target. Thus, basing around that, Sauna had become the main frame "boxer" that she began as. From there, other additions were made to make her into a unique enough champion, such as the addition of the concept "concentration" and her gauntlets that created "God Fist". Eventually she had arrived at the state when she was handed over to me. When she had arrived among my folders, she was still a champion that didn't seem to run as a champion, as described above. But once I touched upon her lore, expanding it from what it was, she received a backstory that shaped her. That was surely what made her become a champion "worth mentioning" as her backstory of a scarred Yordle granted her voice lines, her personality and especially her Fury mechanic. After some more additions, such as her dance and animations, Sauna was "ready" to be released as my first concept. Afterwords * Initially, the concept had Sauna wielding fists in the same manner of the Earth Amortization of Tales of Zestiria. This idea was later changed for reasons not-to-be-given. Comments "Use to make your own custom champion concepts. Do remember to use the format Yourname_Filename.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia." - Mineko Charat Lucky Category:Custom champions